


On leur fait coucou, les p'tits gars !

by malurette



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Military, Ninja, Penguin Team, Sushi, Teamwork, a bit of mad science, cute and cuddly boys, everything is better with penguins, just smile and wave, lunacorns
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics sur nos petits névropathes à plumes préférés ;<br/>1ère vignette : Pudding au poisson. 2ème : Trognon ! 3ème : Déplacement géographique. 4ème : Checklist. 5ème : <i>Copacabana</i>. 6ème : Un vide laissé. 7ème : Scène de crime. 8ème : Grandis un peu, soldat ! 9ème : Les Lunacorns contre les Ninja. 10ème : Un tic verbal stupide. 11ème : Plus forts que... des quilles ? 12 et 13èmes : Reddition et retraite. 14 et 15èmes : La légende de Johnson, Manfredi, la pâte à biscuits et l'huile bouillante. 16ème : Des sushi ! 17ème : Pôles opposés. 18ème : Chorégraphie de combat. 19ème : Des smoothies. 20ème : Programme télé ? 21ème : Comment ça, visite chez le dentiste ?! 22ème : Trier ses déchets. 23ème : Un bébé sur les ailes. 24ème : Vigilance constante. 25ème : Au tapis !<br/>26 et 27èmes : Stratégie.<br/>28ème : Une fusée !<br/>29ème : Plouf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh bring us some fishy pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On n'est pas des manches !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724839) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Leçons de vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudding au poisson et glace pilée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Oh bring us some fishy pudding with lots of crushed ice!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar/PoM  
>  **Personnages :** les manchots et du pudding  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec des pâtes, pas du pudding !" »  
>  d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Madagascar Penguins in a Cristmas Caper_  
>  **Note :** le titre est emprunté à une des chansons bonus de _Party With the Penguins_ )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Du pudding au hareng ! Avec de la glace pilée, beaucoup de glace pilé !  
\- Ou même du pudding à la bête morue de base avec juste un peu de glace pilée ça fera l’affaire.  
\- Pudding !  
\- Poâsson !  
\- Glace !

À l’approche de Noël, les manchots s’agitaient dans leur QG. L’idée de la fête et du festin électrisait tout le monde. Skipper maintenait à peine un semblant de discipline : pour être sûr qu’ils ne manqueraient aucune activité ! Et il était tout aussi impatient.

\- Bientôt, les p’tits gars. En attendant, on a du lait-de-poule à boire.  
\- Pouuule !  
\- Avec ou sans alcool ?  
\- Les deux !


	2. Cute and cuddly, boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au contraire des poissons, les manchots ont une façade adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Cute & cuddly_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar/PoM  
>  **Personnages :** les manchots qui sont vraiment des névropathes  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les chapeaux à ponpons des Minish des villes sont tout simplement adorables. »  
> d’après Littlelinor> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Adorables, les manchots le sont toujours aux yeux des humains. Les manchots eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas bien pourquoi donc, ce qu’ils leur trouvent, mais ils en profitent à fond. On les prend pour des peluches et personne ne les soupçonne du moindre mal. Quel est le pire qu’ils pourraient faire, voler des poissons ? Mais personne n’a de sympathie pour les poissons ; ces bestioles sont laides et stupides.

Focalisés sur le numéro d’adorabilité de trois d’entre eux, ni les visiteurs ni les gardiens ne remarquent le quatrième manchot s’esquiver discrètement, prêt à aller dynamiter bien plus qu’une réserve de poisson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces manchots ne sont visiblement pas des Empereurs et sans doute pas de Royaux non plus ? ils pourraient venir des Galápagos pour ce qu’on en sait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Déplacement géographique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar (1)  
>  **Personnages :** les manchots   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pour des raisons géographiques." »  
> d’après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12 chez Drakys>)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour des raisons géographiques évidentes, les manchots ont décidé de quitter Central Park. Tout le monde le sait, les DVDs éducatifs de la boutique à souvenirs sont formels : les manchots, ça vit en Antarctique dans l’immensité glacée, avec des stocks illimités de délicieux poissons à portée de nageoire.

À New York, rien de tout ça. Quelque chose conspire pour les tenir éloignés de leur environnement naturel. Mais ils vont rectifier ça.

Le plan est bel et bon. Ce que tout le monde ne sait pas, et que le zoo néglige, c’est qu’ils sont en fait une espèce de milieu tempéré…


	4. Check!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Très important, les vérif' d'un véhicule avant de partir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Checklist_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar/PoM  
>  **Personnages :** la Penguin Team et un gros engin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « On est rendus à Popo-89, si on suit la liste." »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Note :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** inspiré du 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On suit la liste de vérification à la lettre, les p’tits gars. Je ne veux plus entendre un _on a oublié_ s’il arrive encore un accident en cours de vol.

\- À vos ordres, Commandant.

\- Donc, Kowalski ? Vérification.

\- Allumage ?  
\- OK.

\- Vitesses ?  
\- OK.

\- Direction ?  
\- OK.

\- _Freins_ ?  
\- OK.

\- Freins de secours ?  
\- _OK_.

\- Ceintures et coussins de sécurité ?  
\- OK.

\- Musique ?

\- …J’ai un souci de connexion. Apparemment il faut choisir entre l’alimentation du lecteur, et la direction.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque ! Pas question qu’on parte sans musique. Ça manque trop de panache.  
\- Awaahaahaa! waaa!  
\- Rico a raison, on peut toujours chanter ?


	5. Copacabana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chanson _Copacabana_ , après...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Copacabana_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/PoM  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper(/"Lola") et l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et le pire, c’est que jamais il n’aurait de réponse à cette question, qui le hanterait jusqu’au Ragnarök. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Rock ’n’ Roll, les p’tits gars ! La vie est belle quand on a une musique d’ambiance appropriée.

La cassette enclenchée dans le lecteur, les premières mesures d’un morceau entraînant retentirent.

\- Oh, j’aime cette chanson ! s’exclama Private, l’œil brillant. Que de souvenirs… Oh.  
Il se reprit tout à coup, une nageoire sur le bec.  
La chanson était effectivement riche en souvenirs, mais pas que des bons.

Un sourire forcé se peignit sur le bec de Skipper. Déterminé à se montrer fort, il lui tapota l’épaule et adressa même un signe complice à Rico.

\- Monte le volume. On va tout faire péter.


	6. Un vide dans leur vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vide laissé les affecte tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vide dans leur vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper/Lola et la Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La chaleureuse présence de l'autre finissait, immanquablement, par créer un vide dans leur vie. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un vide dans leur vie à tous s'est créé le jour où ç'en a été fini de Lola et Skipper. La perte qui affligeait leur leader affectait toute l'équipe.

Le Commandant a toujours flirté avec les jolies filles, et c'était la première fois que ça devenait vraiment sérieux. Ils auraient dû se méfier quand il a décidé de l'épouser : il s'investissait vraiment à fond avec elle. Trop ? Mais il était tellement heureux, alors eux aussi l'étaient.

Trahi, meurtri, sa paranoïa s'est renforcée, et même avec ses hommes il prend de la distance.  
Il est malheureux et ils le sont aussi.


	7. Scène de crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Qui a bien pu plumer tous ces pauvres bébés oiseaux ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Scène de crime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted  
>  **Personnages :** les Manchots  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « et caresser ses cheveux aussi doux que du duvet… » d’après Modocanis   
> suivi de « Le descendant Grimm esquissa un sourire et [commença] à [se] rhabiller. » d’après AndersAndrew   
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début du 3ème film/AR  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Du duvet d’oisillon remplit tout d’un coup la pièce. Skipper, occupé à fouetter l’esprit combatif de ses hommes, n’a même pas vu venir le coup d’oreiller, et ne voit plus que le résultat. Oubliée, la gentille bataille de polochons : les choses viennent de virer au drame. Leurs vacances tournent court… un crime pareil juste sous leur bec !

Serrant entre ses nageoires la taie crevée comme il le ferait du cadavre d’une innocente victime, Skipper lance les opérations d’une bataille très sérieuse.  
\- Kowalski, autopsie : trouve-moi d’où ça vient. Il faut retrouver le maniaque qui a fait ça et l’arrêter !

*

\- Commencez à vous rhabiller, on quitte ce trou.  
\- Mais Skipper, protesta Private, on ne porte pas d’habits de toute façon. Pas comme ces pauvres petits oisillons…

Skipper ravala ses sarcasmes sur l’expression imagée. Le p’tit gars, au milieu d’une scène de crime, sans préparation préalable ..! Il savait bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l’autre, mais même lui ne s’attendait pas à ça.

\- J’ai fini, Skipper, intervint Kowalski au milieu du carnage. C’est du caneton, et je pense avoir le nom du fabricant. J’ai besoin de nos déchiffreurs-traducteurs pour le confirmer.  
\- Parfait. Emporte les preuves, et _on y va_.


	8. Grandir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il serait bien que le petit dernier mûrisse un peu, oui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grandir un peu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper et Private  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’ai beaucoup de mal à rattraper tes erreurs, il serait grand temps que tu grandisses." »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il serait grand temps que tu grandisses, Soldat, soupire Skipper en entendant Private glousser comme un petit poussin immature sur un double sens accidentel.

Les yeux de Private s’emplissent d’une joie sans pareille et il salue avec enthousiasme.  
\- Oui, Chef ! Vous savez que je progresse de toutes mes forces pour vous égaler un jour.

Skipper lui tapote l’épaule, un sourire paternel au bec. Ah, son adorable petit Private… là-dessus, il ne change pas.  
\- Et j’aurai le droit de voir les dossiers secrets, alors ?

Skipper hésite. Private, entrer _vraiment_ dans le monde des adultes ?

\- Hum. Chaque chose en son temps.


	9. Lunacorns versus Shirtless Ninja!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux devises s'affrontent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lunacorns vs Shirtless Ninja!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper, Private et la télé  
>  **Genre :** yay moral myopia  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car telle est la Justice et le Bien. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La Justice et le Bien triomphent toujours, bêtifient les Lunacornes. Private les écoute avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Ça dégouline de mièvrerie et Skipper fait la grimace au-dessus de son café au hareng. Rico, à saturation de _mushiness_ , a dû s’éloigner pour aller vomir quelques bombes, mais lui tiendra bon. Courage, plus que quelques minutes et ils passeront au programme suivant.

La Justice et le Bien triomphent toujours, proclament les Ninja Sans Chemises. Attention, ça n’est pas le même discours du tout : eux, ils le font effectivement sonner Juste et Bien, et Avec Virilité en prime !


	10. Okey dokey lokey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'en plus ces horreurs sont contagieuses !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Okey-Dokey-Lokey!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** The Penguins of Madagascar/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
>  **Personnages :** Private, Skipper, Kowalski (et l’équivalent de Pinkie Pie)  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, Nickelodeon, et un peu Hasbro ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais ce mensonge-là sera l’œuvre de Loki. »  
> d’après Ishime sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Oki-doki-loki ! piaille Private.  
Son salut, un peu trop sautillant, est sûrement enthousiaste, mais pas très réglementaire.

Skipper fronce un sourcil :  
\- C’est quoi ce charabia ?  
\- Oooh. _À vos ordres, Commandant_ , rectifie le jeune soldat avec un nouveau salut, avant d’exécuter ses ordres.  
En sifflotant une petite chanson bêtasse.

…Insubordination ou atteinte mentale ?  
\- Kowalski, analyse ?

Une affreuse licorne se profile sur le clip-board :  
\- Il semblerait que Private ait contracté un tic de langage en regardant son programme animé préféré.  
\- Ces horreurs pratiquent le lavage de cerveau, maintenant ? Vite ! Il faut le déprogrammer ! Des Monster Trucks et des Ninja Torse Nu !


	11. Des quilles ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'entraînement se doit d'être dynamique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus fort que les quilles ninja !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team, surtout Skipper et Private  
>  **Genre :** fight!  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :**  
>  « "Oh m–", a à peine le temps de lâcher Gintoki avant de recevoir Hijikata en pleine gueule. » d’après Drakys>,  
> suivi de « Parce que je suis très excité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » d’après AndersAndrew   
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

\- Kata en pleine gueule ! Paf ! Ah, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, pas vrai, Monsieur Ninja ? He oui, le manchot que voici est bôoocoup plus fort que toi.

\- Skipper… parle à sa quille de bowling ?

\- Le Commandant est très sérieux dans son entraînement. Quand il se met dans l’ambiance, ce ne sont plus juste des mannequins, mais vraiment de dangereux ninja ennemis à abattre.

\- Oui, mais. Ce sont des quilles. Elles ne bougent pas. Un vrai ninja, ça esquiverait les attaques ?

\- Ooooh, qu’est-ce que j’entends là ? La jeune recrue critique les méthodes de son chef ?

\- Non, non ! Enfin, euh…

…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est un excellent entraînement… euh, statique. Qui nous apprend bien à attaquer plusieurs ennemis d’un seul coup.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu disais sur leur immobilité ?

\- Oh, parfaite. Nous devons être rapides et en vraie situation tous les attaquer avant qu’ils ne bougent de toute façon, alors…

\- Hum. Beau rattrapage, petit. Mais ce que tu dis, c’est que tu veux des adversaires capables de bouger, pour mieux leur prouver ta supériorité en les écrasant avant qu’ils ne bougent ?

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Alors voyons comment tu te défends quand ton adversaire a une arme et pas toi !


	12. Repli stratégique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On ne s’enfuit pas, d’abord !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Repli stratégique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Kowalski et reste de l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’en faut pas plus à Clemson pour s’enfuir. »  
> d’après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** je crois que ça vient de _Cat’s Cradle_ ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’enfuir, quel triste mot. Kowalski, en bon tacticien, préfère désigner leur manœuvre par le terme de repli stratégique temporaire. C’est meilleur pour leur ego à tous, le sien, celui du chef, au moins celui de Rico et probablement celui de Private aussi. (Est-ce qu’on leur apprend à se retirer devant un ennemi trop fort ou trop nombreux, en Angleterre ?)

Mais bon, il faut être réaliste : à moins d’être vraiment suicidaire parfois la seule solution c’est de se tirer, et fissa.

Skipper accepte l’option offerte et beugle,  
\- Repli-stratégique-temporaire-aussi-vite-que-possiiiible et sans hurler comme des gonzesses !


	13. Drapeau blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et on ne se rend pas non plus !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Drapeau blanc  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** la Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « On agite le drapeau blanc !" »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On agite le drapeau blanc seulement quand on est mort !

\- Est-ce que ça n’est pas un peu contre-productif ?

\- Est-ce qu’on va devenir des zombies ? Je ne veux pas être un zombie !

\- C’est une _mé-ta-phore_ , les gars. Ça veut dire qu’on ne se rend pas, même si on en meurt au champ d’honneur.

\- Ah.

\- C’est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais est-ce qu’on peut quand même éviter la partie où on meurt ?

\- C’est là tout le principe de notre entraînement. Être les plus forts. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de discuter comme une bande de _diplomates_ et vous repartez à l’attaque !


	14. Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop loin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Never bathe in hot oil and bisquick_ , version gore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper, Manfredi  & Johnson  
>  **Genre :** horrible  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne voulait pas que Lo Tieng Yi [finisse] comme ça. »  
> d’après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série spéculatif ; la citation est tirée du _Christmas Caper_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Finir comme ça, quelle horreur, frissonne Skipper.

C’est la vie de nombre d’agents spéciaux, de mourir de façon violente, et à son grand regret il a déjà perdu plusieurs camarades en mission. Même quand il n’y pouvait rien, il se blâme lui-même de n’avoir pas pu les sauver.  
Des bombes qui explosent, des combats au corps-à-corps, avec toutes sortes d’armes… toutes finissent indifféremment classées sous le nom de code « Manfredi & Johnson » pour apprendre la prudence aux jeunes recrues.

Mais celle-là lui inspire un mantra :  
 _Tenez-vous éloigné de la pâte à biscuit et de l’huile chaude._


	15. Loupé de peu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De justesse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Never bathe in hot oil and bisquick_ , (near-miss)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper, Manfredi  & Johnson  
>  **Genre :** une plume d’action  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un peu plus, et on était cuits ! » »  
> d’après Mélie/Gribouille> Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série spéculatif, citation extraite du _Christmas Caper_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Un peu plus et on était cuits, constate Manfredi, en se laissant tomber dans un recoin.

Maintenant qu’ils sont enfin à l’abri, ils réalisent quel risque ils ont vraiment couru. Ils ont eu chaud, dans tous les sens du terme. Basculer dans cette cuve ou pas, retrouver leur équilibre et se hisser hors de danger, ça s’est joué à pas grand’ chose. Johnson, pourtant habitué aux coups durs, frissonne.

Skipper s’essuie les plumes, dégoûté, et demande,  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on a appris aujourd’hui, les gars ?  
\- …que la pâte à biscuit, passe encore, mais quelle idée d’aller nager dans de l’huile bouillante ?


	16. Du raifort et du reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Maître des Sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du raifort et du reste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Madagascar (1) + PoM  
>  **Personnages :** Rico, Skipper  & des sushi  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu dérapes complètement !" »  
> d’après Drakys> Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Râpe complètement ce raifort, Rico. Je sais que tu aimes les trucs bien relevés, mais il y a _certains manchots_ ici qui préfèrent ne pas s’arracher le bec sur un gros morceau de _aïe aïe aïe mes aïeux que ça pique_ en gobant leurs sushi.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire les tranches de poisson juste un tout petit peu plus épaisses ?

« Oui, je sais que c’est toi le chef des sushi et que tu sais ce que tu fais. Mais pour le bon fonctionnement de l’équipe…

« D’accord, d’accord, je me tais et je te laisse faire.

« …C’est bientôt prêt ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils vivent à des pôles opposés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pôle nord/pôle sud  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** les manchots vs un ours polaire  
>  **Genre :** rivalité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n’arrivent pas à faire équipe." »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)   
> **Note/Continuité :** d’accord dans le _Christmas Caper_ ils n’ont pas eu de problème avec Ted, mais ils auraient pu ! surtout vu comment ils s’entendaient avec les rennes de _Merry Madagascar_ ; écrit avant la sortie du film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils n’arrivent pas à faire équipe avec des ours polaires, c’est viscéral.

Il y a le côté prédateur qui pèse dessus, d’abord. D’accord, un ours polaire n’a encore (à leur connaissance) jamais mangé un manchot, puisqu’ils vivent aux antipodes les uns des autres. Au contraire les ours mangent les prédateurs des manchots ! Mais au lieu d’en faire des alliés ça en fait plus des super-prédateurs. Et s’il n’y a pas de preuve c’est peut-être juste qu’ils les ont soigneusement fait disparaître.

Ensuite et surtout, il y a le problème des antipodes. La vieille rivalité Pôle Nord/Pôle Sud…


	18. Chorégraphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Skipper supervise l'entraînement martial de Private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chorégraphie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Private & Skipper  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il voit leur sang se mêler et aimerait faire de même, ne faire qu’un et se noyer avec lui dans cette mare écarlate. »  
> d'après Littlelinor> sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Écart latéral, plié, jeté, et _paf_ !  
Le mannequin d’entraînement s’effondre, vaincu, et Private retombe gracieusement.

Skipper pourtant ne le félicite pas pour sa victoire éclatante, mais trouve à râler sur la démonstration :  
\- Mais c’est quoi ce travail ? tu te bats contre un dangereux ninja, ou tu joues le faire-valoir de Julien ?

Private baisse le bec, vexé. Il était pourtant fier de sa chorégraphie de combat.

Skipper soupire et lui tapote l’épaule.  
\- Allez. C’était pas si mal. Juste trop tape-à-l’œil. Faudra éliminer quelques mouvements inutiles et ça sera bon.


	19. Love smoothies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...et la consommation de sucre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Love smoothies  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper(/)Private  
>  **Genre :** de gen à choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Assez d’amour pour aujourd’hui..." »  
> d'après Chibi_Kyouki sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Assez d’amour pour aujourd’hui, ordonne Skipper.

Private essaie de négocier :  
\- Un tout dernier ?  
\- Refusé. Tu vas finir par rendre Rico malade. Tu sais pourtant qu’il le tolère très mal.

Private baisse le bec vers son smoothie : il sait bien qu’on ne plaisante pas avec la santé des autres, mais comment quelque chose d’aussi bon pourrait être mauvais ?

Skipper semble lire dans ses pensées :  
\- Et assez pour toi aussi. Tes smoothies d’amour contiennent beaucoup trop de sucre et tu sais que ça n’est pas bon pour toi.


	20. Programme télé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des programmes é-du-ca-tifs !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Programme télé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team, Shirtless Ninja!! & Lunacorns  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « c’est de ta faute, idiot"--et se releva pour sortir de la pièce d’un pas courroucé--et toujours torse nu. »  
> d'après Littlelinor> sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Et toujours torse nu ! clame le chef des Ninja en bondissant d’un bout à l’autre de l’écran.

Skipper, Rico et Kowalski le regardent, lui et sa troupe, s’agiter en tous sens, le bec bée. Private serre contre lui sa Lunacorn en se demandant pourquoi ils mettent les deux programmes à la suite l’un de l’autre : les images résiduelles de Princess Self-Respectra se superposent aux démonstrations viriles et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que les petits soldats que voici s’en sortiraient mieux s’ils chevauchaient des licornes.  
Ça, et puis que question camouflage, ils ont encore des progrès à faire.


	21. Visite de routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais cette visite est obligatoire. Pour tous les pensionnaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Visite de routine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** les manchots et un dentiste  
>  **Genre :** humour/un petit peu crade  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "...Ou un rendez-vous chez le dentiste" »  
> d'après Chibi_Kyouki sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Needle Point_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Chez le dentiste ? s’étonne Private en entendant l’annonce d’Alice. Mais nous n’avons pas de dents.

Kowalski commence à psychoter.  
\- Non. Mais ils vont quand même nous ouvrir le bec de force ! nous fourrer des balles de coton et des bâtons de sucettes dedans (et accroche-toi à ton déjeuner) ! nous racler la kératine et les muqueuses ! Aaaah !

Kowalski se roule en boule, les deux nageoires fermement plaquées sur le bac.

Skipper traduit :  
\- Ce que l’autre cinglé essaie de dire, avec son ramassis d’horreur, c’est que le vétérinaire inspecte aussi le bec des oiseaux pour s’assurer qu’on est en bonne santé.


	22. Trier ses déchets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il va falloir manger moins de cochonneries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout le monde dit qu'il faut trier les déchets...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Rico et le reste de l'équipe  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rico aime tellement les kaboom, il en est devenu un lui-même.  
Kowalski analyse la situation :  
\- Évidemment, à le remplir de tout et n’importe quoi sans précaution de stockage particulière, des substances sont entrées en réaction… en éruption plus exactement.  
Rico reste les plumes encore plus ébouriffées que d’habitude et l’œil un peu plus fou mais ne s’en porte pas tellement plus mal. C’est surtout éprouvant pour les nerfs des autres.  
\- Bon, décide Skipper, à partir de dorénavant on vérifiera ce que tu avales.  
\- Et on va essayer de répartir l’équipement entre nous quatre selon classes de produits, propose Kowalski.


	23. Accidental baby acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bébé sur les ailes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Accidental baby acquisition_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** les Manchots et un bébé tombé là par surprise  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Tu n’impressionnerais pas même un nouveau-né. Reste donc tranquille. » »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Un nouveau-né reste donc tranquille tant qu’il est nourri, propre, à température optimale et sans stimulation sensorielle excessive, récapitule Kowalski en cochant chaque item identifié sur son tableau blanc.

Skipper hoche la tête et répartit les ordres.

\- Bon. Private, surveillance biberon, couches et couvertures.  
\- Bien, Commandant. Avec plaisir !  
\- N’en fais pas trop quand même. Rico, tu élimines toutes les perturbations extérieures.  
\- Kaboom!  
\- Non, justement ! Pas un bruit !  
\- Boooh.  
\- Kowalski, avec moi : il faut enquêter et retrouver les parents de ce petit monstre au plus vite et leur ramener. Même s’il arrête de hurler il ne peut pas rester ici.


	24. Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour être paré à tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vigilance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Deviantart, qui suit la scène, s’étrangle tout seul dans son coin sans intervenir. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : peut faire référence à _Truth Ache_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Intervenir rapidement, là est la clé du succès dans les missions d’urgence. Et pour être sur le terrain de l’action le plus vite possible, à temps pour faire une différence, il faut d’abord repérer les choses au plus tôt. Après, être bien préparé à toute éventualité, rapide et efficace, ça coule de source.  
Ce qu’il leur reste à améliorer c’est la détection. L’observation fine et rigoureuse…

\- L’espionnage ! piaille Private, partagé entre excitation et inquiétude : est-ce une si bonne idée ?  
\- La surveillance, précise Skipper, sûr de lui et de leur bon droit.  
La fin bienveillante justifie les moyens douteux !


	25. Au tapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir quand triompher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au tapis !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** les Manchots vs une grosse bête  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Sans compter que ça avait plus de gueule !"  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Plus de gueule que de tripes, toise Skipper en posant la patte sur son ennemi terrassé. Retenez la leçon, mes petits gars : quand on se bat, on se tait.

Pour ponctuer le discours de son commandant et leur victoire, Rico donne un coup de patte supplémentaire dans le tas. Kowalski lève discrètement les yeux au ciel sur ces démonstrations excessives.

Private lève une nageoire, interrogatif.

\- Oui, petit ?  
\- Mais, vous n’êtes pas en train de faire l’inverse ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, vous vous vantez mais on n’a pas encore gagné…

Sous Skipper, le tas de poils frémit et se remet à grogner.


	26. Tactique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une stratégie d'attaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tactique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** action/un soupçon de mad science!  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Attaquer maintenant risquait de tout compromettre. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Attaquer maintenant risquait de tout compromettre pour la suite, insistait Kowalski, plan à l’appui. Il lui fallait plus de temps pour s’assurer des points faibles de l’ennemi et pour super-charger Rico avec son nouveau rayon. En déboulant immédiatement ils bénéficieraient d’un effet de surprise, mais probablement pas d’une force de frappe suffisante.

Le _probablement_ hérissait Skipper, ainsi que l’insinuation involontaire concernant leurs forces.  
\- On n’a pas besoin ça. Allez les gars, à l’assaut !

Alors que Skipper et Rico fonçaient bille-en-tête, Kowalski lança un croche-patte à Private, l’envoyant dans le champ du rayon. Autant s’assurer des renforts…


	27. Stratégie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comment ça, « repli » ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la stratégie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle s’enfuit. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’enfuir ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de la Penguin Team. Ils ont bien été forcés d’adopter la phrase « repli stratégique temporaire » et l’emploient quand la situation l’exige. Il faut savoir juger des forces de l’adversaire, des siennes, et des moments où on a besoin de renfort et/ou d’un plan d’attaque de rechange et/ou d’un armement spécialisé, et quand s’obstiner à foncer est juste suicidaire. Les manchots sont téméraires mais pas suicidaires, ni stupides !

Tout de même, trouve Skipper, ils se replient bien souvent…


	28. Penguin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La plus belle fusée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Penguin Two_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** gen/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était sécuriser la zone en attendant que ça pète. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ça pète le feu ! s’exclame Skipper, visiblement satisfait des améliorations apportées au Penguin Two depuis la triste fin du Penguin One.

Leur nouvelle fusée est plus grande, plus belle, plus puissante et surtout mieux armée.  
Rico et Kowalski n’en finissent plus de faire démonstration de chaque nouvelle fonction, l’un à grand renfort de charabia scientifique, l’autre de simples bruitages, tous deux d’une voix surexcitée et en battant frénétiquement des ailes.

Puis la voix de l’innocence s’élève, Private qui demande si pour la rendre plus belle encore et se porter chance ils peuvent ajouter des décalcomanies sur la carlingue ?


	29. Longueurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des tours et des tours de bassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des longueurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Skipper et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais même trois ans après personne n’a oublié leur fameux premier baiser public et tout le monde les encourage à continuer sur cette lancée. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Continuez sur cette lancée, les p’tits gars ! tonne Skipper dans son mégaphone. Plus que 594 tours de bassin et vous aurez droit à une pause poisson.

Au mot _poisson_ Rico ulule de joie et accélère, négligeant l’intérêt de l’épreuve d’endurance.  
Kowalski voudrait protester qu’il a compté les tours et il ne leur en reste que 592 mais le souffle lui manque pour ça.  
Private se plaint que tourner toujours dans le même sens lui donne le vertige.

\- Et surtout ça vous muscle de façon asymétrique. C’est pour ça qu’après la pause vous ferez 1000 tours dans l’autre sens !


End file.
